icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: How It Would Have Continued - Summary
Hey guys. Since I decided NOT to finish MIWH due to multiple reasons, one of them being retiring from chat, and still want you guys to at least know how it would have ended, I wrote a summary of how the story goes on here in short form. Enjoy. How MIWH would have gone on PurpleJerk and Churchpants tell the other Wikians about who Evan and Jack really are. They invade his house, wanting to kill him, but Alica goes in between, and Aron, not wanting her to get hurt (though he couldn't do much as a ghost), goes in front of Alica attempting to protect her. Since Aron had lost his life, for his sake they give Evan and Jack time to leave within the next 6 hours. If they don't, they would kill them. They also give Alica the choice to leave with him or stay with the other Wikians. Evan & Jack meet in the terrain between the city & Etamar with the people who still are willing to accompany them and are willing to betray the other Wikians who count the two as enemies now. The people who come are: Alica, Hihi, Becky (because of her friendship with Alica), and Aron (who came because of Alica and Becky), though as a ghost. Evan says that after Doranor closed the portal to an escape, as a half demon he sensed the whole mind of his father like a map and felt where the “dark memories” of his father are and where he therefore is weak. He says that he is the weakest in Atires, the desert of Solitude, which is in the east. Evan and Jack also explain why they think Doranor took the people on the wiki: Doranor's past human lover was a human called Carly. When he possessed TenCents (for fun) he saw the site on a screen and got angry, thinking it was a disgrace for the human he loved so dearly to make it a site for a.. comedy show. So he had sworn to himself to torture the people from that “unholy place” and then slowly kill them. -He locked all Wikians in his own mind. Evan and Jack found an opportunity to try to find a way out. The reason Atires, the desert of solitude, is his weak point is because his mind has stored memories of Carly there. Carly was an old ancient Egyptian, therefore the desert. They wanted to go to the pyramid there to find clues on how to make THEMSELVES stronger. On their way there they lack off water and are about to die of thirst – except Aron, because he is a ghost. In the middle of the night they get to a village in the middle of the desert, and there's a giant lake there, but before they can drink they get attacked by skeletons, memories of people Carly was friends with, attacking them for interrupting their eternal rest in his mind. No matter how often Jack and Evan kill them, they keep getting up. They are forced to run and sleep another day without water. While Jack and Evan, as they are half demons, only need it half as much and therefore are capable of surviving double as long without it (8-10 days), Hihi, Becky and Alica are at the brink of dying. Aron stays at that village since he can't be hurt. In the morning he goes to them and tells them the skeletons are gone and he thinks they only come out at night. They risk a lot and go there – and Aron was right. So they drink and fill their supplies and go on. During this period Hihi and Jack share a kiss and a possible make-out scene. Soon they find the pyramid, go in and are haunted by memories of Carly. Evan and Jack suffer from it the most since it's their mother. They find a sarcophagus in the end, and open it to find swords inside it, and the aura of Carly herself surrounds them. Because of that (and since it's so hurtful for him), when touching one of these swords, Doranor cannot feel your presence, no matter where in his mind you are. Also his stabilized figure of himself at the volcano of Suman can be defeated now, which they plan, but then realize if they kill him they would die themselves because Doranor himself would die while they were still in his mind. So they can only use the swords to hide their presence – but Evan and Jack agree on fighting Doranor still, and torturing him with the swords until he showed them a way out. They leave alone and tell the others to go to the city and convince the Wikians to start their walk there exactly one day and one night after them. So Jack and Evan head to the north to Suman and the others walk to the city. Each of everyone of them have one sword to hide their presence, so Doranor can't find out about their plan and think they died in the desert and their ghosts stayed there for whatever reason. After a long argument the other Wikians are convinced, and they start their journey to north. Meanwhile in Suman, Doranor is fought – and defeated by them together. Doranor, who looks like a male human with red skin and horns by the way, is on the ground, both swords on his throat. They ask him to tell them how to get out. Doranor tries to convince them to not WANT to leave. He describes to them how rotten the real world is. How his mind is a paradise, and how this is just to protect them. He shows them with his powers images of the real world. People in Africa dying out of hunger. Wars. Poverty. Pollution. Hate. He tells them he would never kill them, that the Wikians are just examples of this rotten world that deserve nothing but to die like this. That he would even let Alica and Hihi live because of their relationship with them. That those two would die in the real world due to their mortality. That he would be the god of a paradise for them. What Doranor tells them is kind of true, and while Evan isn't, Jack is convinced. Evan tries to tell his brother that his father is lying and trying to manipulate them. But Jack puts away his sword from his father's throat... And attacks Evan, who has to put his sword away too to parry. Doranor gets up and helps Jack. They put Evan in a cell and put the key on the ground far away from his where his hands could reach. Doranor tells Evan he would let him out once all Wikians are dead except Hihi and Evan has come to his “senses”. He says it's Evan's own fault Alica will die now too, only to manipulate him more. Doranor leaves his own mind to go to the human world and, as a demon, cause destruction to celebrate his son willing to follow him on his free will. He even shows Jack -and Evan, watching from the cell- a portal to a way out behind his throne in his castle. (By the way, this means that the theory that one brother was “evil” isn't, he just has a weaker will than his brother sadly was correct.) Doranor leaves, and Jack and Evan start talking, Evan calling Jack a traitor and Jack explaining to Evan that he isn't a traitor, because he always aimed for one thing: what was best for him and his little brother, and he had now realized the best thing for them was staying there. He also tells Evan that he had thought for all this time that the world had stayed like it was when they left it: Blooming and beautiful, not so... Rotten. He begged Evan to understand, and forgive him for having to fight with him. But Evan says he would never forgive him for this, and turns his back on him. Jack gets mad and punches the wall, leaving a giant hole (the cell Evan is in is out of demon metal therefore he can't break out that way). Then Jack says the following: “You will come to your senses. You will see, and even if it takes ten more centuries – it doesn't matter. We have eternity. Forever is a long time brother, you will see.” Then he leaves the castle to walk to the volcano and calm down. The Wikians arrive at the castle, and Alica finds the keys and frees Evan. He wants to show the Wikians the portal behind the throne, but Jack suddenly attacks Evan with his sword. Evan dodges, and Alica throws her sword from the pyramid to him. Jack and him fight. This time there's no Doranor helping Evan, and all his anger stored up over all these years is willing to get out. The Wikians want to help Evan, but can't, because they are fighting in a supernatural speed and strenght and the Wikians might accidentally hit Evan. Evan manages to stab Jack in the stomach, who realizes: 1. Evan is willing to kill him now 2. He will have to run away to survive. So he runs in a supernatural speed, willing to kill almost anyone in his way, but once he reaches the door Hihi is standing in front of it, blocking it. He can't kill her, so he stops and begs her to let him go so they could have a beautiful life together, and that she is immortal as long as she stays there. But Hihi starts shaking her head in tears as she says: “I can't believe you're such a fool.” Jack's eyes go wide and before he's able to reply Evan stabs the sword in his back from behind and through his heart, killing him. Jack, dead, falls on the ground in front of Hihi, Evan behind him looking grim at the body, his eyes glowing demonicly. He tells the Wikians to follow him now, and as they do they find the portal and pass it. ...They land in Egypt, next to the Nile. Doranor appears, and looks at his son in disbelief. Then he decides to kill them all including Evan, since he killed his other son. At that moment the devil appears. With his powers he makes Doranor fall on the ground, curl up and beg for mercy while transferring into his real, horrifying demon form. “What did you do, Doranor?”, he asks in anger. He says that the angels will punish him, the devil, for what his son did to these human, and that the human cannot live on with the knowledge of the existence of demons, willing to kill them with one strike. Also, he says he should have brought “those abominations”, Evan and Jack, to death long ago. The ghosts are still there, not sure what to do. ...At this moment Carly, as an angel, appears along with multiple angels behind her. She tells Doranor and the devil that if these human were hurt, they would feel heavenly vengeance. Also, she tells Doranor that she once loved him and cannot believe what he did, how her death... Made a monster of him, and that he must now be punished. She looks at the ghosts, and the angels revive them. Then, they send the devil and Doranor back to hell, and take Doranor's magical abilities. Doranor's heavenly punishment includes: # He cannot leave hell, nor will he ever be able to # He is now as weak as a human, but can get his old powers back by training # He loses his ability to trap anyone or anything in his mind, and will never get it back. This was an unique power only he had of all demons. Now Carly apologizes to the Wikians, who tell her she has nothing to apologize for, and thank her. She looks at Evan, and tells him, that no matter what, she will always love him and be proud of him, and that she knows he had to do what he did to his brother. Then she, along with all the other angels helping her, disappears flying into the sky with her precious white wings. Epilogue The Wikians are found in Egypt. Ten years have passed, yet they haven't aged. Becky hugs her father, mother, and “younger sister”, who is now older than her. Cartoonprincess looks at her now 23 year old brother, while she is still 17. The Wikians all tell the whole world they cannot remember anything so they aren't told to be crazy. Alica is standing at a cliff, looking down to the city, remembering what happened, then smiling. She jumps, and falls, only to be caught by Evan at the bottom, who tells her that she had to stop doing that or else someone might see them some day. She smiles. The media was inspired of those 50+ people. The ten years they were gone, thousands of novels were written, songs were created by popular artists, and dozens of movies and tv shows were made, all concerning their disappearance in a both fictional and nonfictional way. And even when they were back the myth of the Wikians went on – the mystery of them not aging was never solved, and more fictional and nonfictional works were released in any kind of media, and long after the Wikians died, they became a legend. THE END Any thoughts? Comment! :) Goodbye chat, goodbye wiki for the most part. Category:Blog posts